elementenefandomcom-20200213-history
Alphonzo Talmouth
|barn = Charles Gardner |geskjeft = Dikter Barnehjemsbestyrer}} Alphonzo Ronald Talmouth '''var en avalonsk dikter og . Han var grandnevøen til en sør-avalonsk ridder, og var dessuten i slekt med ham bare gjennom en bastard. Dette minsket sjansene hans for å innta den adelige sirkel betraktelig, men han fant et substitutt gjennom sine to elskere, Prudence og Joan Marcus Marcus. ''Biografi'' '''Temming * Lyn Som lyntemmer av tredjestand, er Alphonzo påbudt å skjule alle mulige spor av dette. Det er usikkert hvor og når han ble kjent over at han kunne bruke dem, men han brukte dem under en duell mot Anton Elliott Gardner i en kamp om livet selv. Kreftene hans bragte han videre til sin sønn, selv om denne ikke ble en temmer. Tidlig liv Født og oppvokst i en familie av sykepleiere og doktorer, var det ment at Alphonzo skulle følge i søsknenes fotspor. Han var allikevel svært ømtålig og sart av seg, ved én anledning besvimte han bare ved synet av blod. Han egnet seg kort sagt ikke for legestudiene. Han ble istedenfor satt til å hjelpe de på det lokale sykehuset i slummen av Derry: sosialisere dem, se til at de hadde det greit. Han var ivrig i arbeidet sitt, og ble på et tidspunkt møtt av en pasient som hadde særdeles store litterære og kunstneriske kunnskaper. Denne spedalske pasienten la grobunn for Alphonzos suksess som Derrys mest populære og ettertraktede kunsterungkar – dette være seg kvinner og menn. Møtet med de spedalske gjorde at Alphonzo så med et veldig skjevt blikk på omverden rundt seg, og diktene hans var ofte preget av en tvetydig samfunnskritikk. Dette gjorde at flere velstående fant ham morsom, og viste til tider politiske tendenser; fattige så på ham som deres stemme, men også en skravlebøtte som ikke gjorde stort for dem. Hans vidd og retoriske egenskaper gjorde at han til slutt fanget interessen av Joan Marcus Iphigeneius – en mann som drev et barnehjem for foreldreløse i utkanten av Derry. Han tok også interesse for guvernøren av Derry, Prudence av Gardner-familien – ikke for hennes utseende, men pengene hennes. I guvernørens skjørter Prudences høye samfunnsposisjon var det få kvinner som kunne komme, men det gjorde henne ikke mindre mulig å overtale. Han møtte opp på én og annen hun arrangerte, og ved hjelp av diktene sine fikk han trollbundet henne. Kjærligheten hennes for Alphonzo vokste høyere da hun fødte sønnen hans: Charles Gardner. Under graviditeten døde imidlertid ektemannen hennes. Anton Elliott var ikke så dum at han forsto hvem Prudence var gravid med, og han utfordret Alphonzo til duell med pistoler. Ved hjelp av lyn ble kulen han skjøt fylt med en energi som stoppet hjertet hans momentant. Kjærlighet mellom mor og sønn var ikke eksisterende, så i et forsøk på å forhindre et kupp fra sønnens side, fant Alphonzo og elskeren hans Sibyl Bogaev til Charles da tiden for ekteskap var inne. Det bar frukter i den grad at den vordende munken Reynold Gardner ble født, men visnet raskt med avsløringen av hvem Reynolds far var: én av Charles' nærmeste venner. Sønnen gikk inn i en depresjon, men ble revet fort ut av den og tvunget inn i et nytt ekteskap: denne gangen var bruden visehertuginne Anne Catherine Katona av Flynn. Tross svigerfamiliens skepsis ovenfor en mann fra middelklassen ble dette fort feid til side da hertuginne May Katona så hvor glad Anne Catherine og Charles gjorde hverandre. Sammen bar de fram Alphonzos (uoffisielle) barnebarn Winthorp. Den sjalue kjæresten Selv om han begjærte både Prudence og Joan Marcus på sine egne måter, var lojaliteten hans hos Joan Marcus. Gjennom tiden han stjal penger fra guvernøren, fikk han noen av diktene sine på trykk – hvilket også ga barnehjemmet en lovlig inntekt, endog en lav en. Alphonzo prøvde så ofte han kunne å møte Joan Marcus i starten av forholdet med Prudence, men etterhvert som hun investerte mer og mer tid i ham, ble han mer pålagt å hjelpe henne. Dette førte til en gradvis overgang til et platonisk forhold mellom Alphonzo og Joan Marcus. Sjalu på guvernøren, begynte Joan Marcus å sende trusselbrev til henne – eller brev rettet mot Alphonzo hvor han fortalte ham å ikke komme til barnehjemmet, det var en sykdom der som han ikke ønsket skulle smittes over på ham. Med årene begynte Alphonzo å tilbringe mer tid i Derry, og borte fra barnehjemmet. Til slutt tok forholdet slutt, men ikke før Alphonzo prøvde å vinne Joan Marcus over – men det var lite å hente hos ham. Alphonzo tok ut de lovlige inntektene hos barnehjemmet, men sendte fremdeles halvparten av guvernørens penger til Joan Marcus – selv om denne donerte dem som en "gave" til hennes veldedighetskampanjer i å forbedre Derry – og tok resten i egen lomme. Til slutt ble barnehjemmet slått konkurs av en ubarmhjertig dommer fra Rockson, og Alphonzo bar vitne til at elskeren hans ble hengt på guvernør Prudences ordre. Dommeren hadde heller ikke et godt øye for menn som Alphonzo og Joan Marcus, og det var bare et mirakel som hindret dommeren fra å trekke Alphonzo ned i sølen med Joan Marcus. Elskerinnens og mannens død ''' Ikke lengre enn fem år inn i sønnens ekteskap, døde Prudence grunnet et hjerneslag. Charles var imidlertid helt udugelig som guvernør, og møtte på motstand hele tiden. Gradvis ble Derry en by som Katona-ene kontrollerte inn og ut – ettersom Charles ikke var mentalt og sosialt kapabel til å gjøre det. Alphonzo overlevde imidlertid ikke lenge nok til å se at Derry langsomt falt i hendene på Anne Catherine og Howard Katona. ''Trivia''' # ''Alphonzo ''er en sjelden engelsk versjon av ''Alfonso, den spanske og italienske formen av et vestgotersk germansk navn med opphav i navneelementene adal "edel" kombinert med funs "klar, parat". Andre teorier hevder at det er fra hadu eller hild, hvorav begge betyr "kamp". # Ronald er den skotske formen av Ragnvaldr, sammensatt av elementene reign ''"rådgi" og ''valdr "makt, herske". # Talmouth er avledet av havnebyen . Category:Andre Æra Category:Karakterer Category:Menn Category:Oververdenen Category:Avalon Category:Tredjestanden Category:Diktere Category:Duellanter Category:LHBT individer